


Lucky

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're so happy you feel like you're going to cry.<br/>You're really, truly lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

You're so happy you feel like you're going to cry.

But, not yet. You'd ruin all the efforts spent on your makeup, so you try to keep in the tears in for a little longer. At least until you see him.

 

You consider yourself very lucky, all in all. You went to high school together, and you were swept off of your feet by him. His kindness, his determination, his love for all his teammates and for volleyball. He was sweet, and caring, and there was nothing about him you didn't like.

You got many chances to talk to him, since you were in the same class, but the more in love you seemed to fall with him, the more difficult it became - you blushed easily and sometimes ended up stuttering, and you were always afraid of screwing up in front of him. 

You actually did, once - you slipped and fell, hurting your ankle. You thought you looked like an idiot, and you couldn't even stand up properly from the pain, and you were on the verge of tears. He came up to you, worried, asked if you were okay - and he gave you a piggyback ride to the infirmary. You blushed so hard, you can still remember how red your cheeks were.

You helped each other with studies after that day, and spent more time together - and you were hopelessly in love. You contemplated on confessing, but you didn't want to ruin the friendship you had - until he dragged you to the roof for some privacy, one day, and confessed to you.

«I've liked you for quite some time now» - you can still remember his slightly shaking voice, the way his cheeks flared up, how his eyes couldn't find yours - «and I thought, if I don't tell you my feelings, I'll end up regretting it.» He smiled weakly after saying that, trying to give himself some strength - and you couldn't stop the tears. He was quite alarmed when he saw you crying, but you hugged him tightly and opened your heart to him. 

His eyes widened, and he couldn't help but hold you close, kissing the top of your head, relieved and happy.

 

You remember your first date. You were so nervous about everything, and so excited - your voice was trembling when you said goodbye to your family before leaving the house. You had to meet up in a park nearby, before heading over to the cinema, and you were so afraid of being late that you ended up being half an hour early.

He was already there, waiting.

You were a bit surprised, that is true, but you couldn't hold in your laughter. He jumped, didn't expect you there so soon, and blushed, before joining you.

«Guess we're both really nervous, hmm?» And he smiled. You don't know how, but you suddenly didn't worry about anything anymore. You were together, and everything was alright.

You chatted and laughed while walking towards the cinema, and you enjoyed the movie as much as you enjoyed each other's presence.

And afterwards, you ate meatbuns. Not the most romantic dinner, you had to admit, but you didn't care. Because the night was magical, and everything seemed perfect.

And because after walking you home, you shared your first kiss.

You didn't sleep that night, thinking through every second of the night over and over again.

He did the same.

 

Thinking back, it almost seems like a dream.

It seemed a day like any other at first. Texts, doing your work, meeting up for lunch and so on.

During the afternoon, though, you received a peculiar text from him. Something about eating dinner at his place. You usually either met up to eat something out, nothing fancy, or you're the one to cook something for the two of you.

A bit weird, but you decided to shrug it off and accept.

The lights at his house were dimmed, and a candle in the middle of the table was the main source of light. You were pretty sure it was scented too, but you were so surprised that it was the last thing in your mind.

You knew he was a very good cook, it wasn't the first time you tasted the food he made, but the warmth of the athmosphere and the loving way he kept on looking at you, smiling, made it taste all the better. The surprise had yet to come, though.

Once you were done, silence fell upon you. Multiple times, he looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated every single time. You were quite confused - and a bit worried, really - so you had to ask him if anything was wrong before earning one more sweet smile; he took a big breath in and got up.

Before walking in front of you, still seated, and placing one knee on the ground.

Your eyes widened at the sight, your mind went blank. He fumbled with the pocket of his jacket, before taking out a box and watching you.

«I hope I'm not rushing things, but you're the most wonderful and loving person I know, and the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you. Will you marry me?» 

His voice was trembling, but he gulped and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring - how much did he even spend on that thing? And just for you?

You literally launched yourself onto him, hugging him and nodding enthusiastically.

 

The doors open, and for a second you're not sure you're ready. The music starts, and you carefully start walking, holding the bouquet tightly in your hands. Everyone's eyes are on you - some people are already crying, some are smiling - but yours are only on the man at the end, looking at you like he's never seen someone so beautiful before.

You only need one look at his smile before understanding that yes, you're indeed ready.

Once you're in front of him, you notice tears in his eyes, and you can feel you're going to cry in a second or two as well.

«You're so beautiful. You're an angel.» His words are almost whispered, too moved to be able to speak louder.

«I'm so lucky to have you. I love you.» You know he does. Everything he does, everything he says is filled with so much love for you that it was almost overbearing at times. 

Almost.

«I love you too, Koushi.» But the truth is, you're glad you fell in love with him, because there's no one in the world you'd prefer to be with.

And no other name than Sugawara to take.

You're really, truly lucky.


End file.
